The Doctor Whoves and assistant special
by Inuyashagirl27
Summary: Big Macintosh has left a mystery will Poor Ditzy Doo the mailpony ever get to find out what he wants to tell her?


Doctor Whooves & Assistant Special

(In Tardis)

Ditzy: Hey Doctor DOCTOR! (Excited)

Doctor: What is it Ms. Hooves?

Ditzy: What day is it today?

Doctor: well depends Ms. Hooves, in our time or the time we left?

Ditzy: What Difference does it make?

Doctor: Well there's when we first left ponyville, there's the time when we went 30 years in the future of ponyville. So there are many (interrupted)

Ditzy: Ok, Ok, Doctor I get it. I just want to know what day it is right now in ponyville.

Doctor: Oh alright then, Um let's see now (Mumbling) Ah! Here we go, it's March 3rd.

Ditzy: (wide-Eyed) are you sure….?

Doctor: Yes, Quite sure actually. Why?

Ditzy: DOCTOR! We have to go back to ponyville right now!

Doctor: huh? But why?

Ditzy: We don't have time for questions! We just have to get going right now~~~!

Doctor: Ok, Ok were going geez. (O.o)

(Arriving in ponyville)

Doctor: Alright ditzy here we are. Now will you tell me why we are here?

Ditzy: I'll tell you when we get there. (Walking into town).

Doctor: WHEN WE GET WHERE? (Following ditzy)

(Ditzy is walking down the street of ponyville and looking for someone)

Doctor: uh… Ditzy not that I doubt your direction skill but where are we going?

Ditzy: Sugar Cube corner.

Doctor: Oh of course (Momentary silence) and why are w-(interrupted)

Ditzy: We're here (goes inside)

Pinkie-pie: (Talking to another customer) Thank you come again!

Ditzy: Hi there, pinkie-pie (casually)

Pinkie-pie: (GASP) oh my god DITZY DITZY! (Jumping in circles around Ditzy) Where have you been? You haven't been to any of my parties. I got to throw you one! Oh who is your friend? Is he new here? (Grabs hoof and shakes greeting the Doctor) who might you be oh I got to through you a welcoming party!

Doctor: Oh um I'm the doctor.

Pinkie-pie: good now I know what to put on the welcoming banner and (interrupted)

Ditzy: PINKIE!

Pinkie-pie: Ya Ditzy what can I do for ya?

Ditzy: We came to see if you've seen Big Macintosh?

Doctor (thinking to himself) who's that?

Pinkie-pie: Yeah I've seen him. He was here a few minutes ago. He bought some Hearts and hooves day cookies and just took off (Giggles)

Doctor: Wait a minute! What's hearts and hooves day? (Frustrated)

Pinkie-pie: WHAT? You don't know what Hearts and Hooves Day is?

Doctor: UMMM, no (confused)

Pinkie-pie: It's only the most amazing most wonderful and exciting holiday in ponyville!

Doctor: Well what is it?

Pinkie-pie: (big sigh) you know the day where all ponies find there special Someponies. (Dramatically implied)

Doctor: Oh that's what it is I should have guessed because it has the word hearts in it. So I should have known that it had something to do with live… (Interrupted)

Ditzy: DOCTOR! We don't have time for this! (Frustrated) Sigh* (looks to pinkie-pie) Did he say anything about where he was going?

Pinkie-pie: He did say something about twilight sparkles house maybe you can try there?

Doctor: Who's twilight?

Ditzy: The purple unicorn you keep wanting to talk to.

Doctor: Were going to talk to the purple unicorn? Seriously?

Ditzy: yes doctor we're going to see the purple unicorn.

Doctor: Oh… lets go then… wait before we leave when is this hearts and hooves day anyway?

Pinkie-pie: It's tomorrow! And I'm so excited ^.~ I'm throwing this HUGE party and your invited! (Giggles)

Ditzy: Thanks for inviting us pinkie but we have to get going

Doctor: It was nice to meet you Pinkie-pie (Being shoved out the door)

Pinkie-pie: Nice to meet you to!

Ditzy: Come on let's go! (Irritated leaving the café)

(Walking to Twilight's House)

Doctor: Well that was rude! What you do that for!

Ditzy: Because Doctor we have to catch Big Macintosh.

Doctor: Why? (Curious)

Ditzy: BECAUSE WE HAVE TO!

Doctor: (Sat down in the middle of the road) DITZY!

Ditzy: (Turned to look at him) what are you doing?

Doctor: I'M NOT MOOVING ANOTHER INCH UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT WE ARE DOING!

Ditzy: Sigh* were going to meet Big Macintosh.

Doctor: Why? (Getting frustrated)

Ditzy: Because the last time I saw him he made me a promise to come back so he could tell me something!

Doctor: (speechless)

Ditzy: I-I'm sorry. For yelling but I have to. I promised.

Doctor: No I'm sorry I just-(sigh) I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong.

Ditzy: And that's very kind of you Doctor, but if something was wrong then don't you think I would have told you? (Looks into eyes)

Doctor: (looking back) Smiled* Yeah you probably would have.

Ditzy: Besides I always follow you in some crazy adventure even when I have no idea what's going on.

Doctor: True.

Ditzy: So can't you just trust me? (Little bit of a frown)

Doctor: Oh, of course I trust you Ditzy. I trust you more than any pony I've ever met!

Ditzy: (Giggles) I'm the only pony you've ever met.

Doctor: (Smile) and that is also why I trust you with my life my sweet Ditzy Doo.

(Continuing to walk to Twilight's house)

Doctor: Soooo, Who's this Big Macintosh?

Ditzy: Huh?

Doctor: Well, he's the one were looking for and I thought I'd like to know what kind of pony he is.

Ditzy: Well there isn't much to tell. He's kind thoughtful sweet hard-working but he's also very quiet and doesn't say much.

Doctor: oh, I see so uh how did you two meet anyway?

Ditzy: Hmm, well I guess I should tell you. It was a long time ago, back when I was just a little filly. I was practicing my flying for flying ace class. I couldn't do anything special but I could fly like any regular Pegasus.

Doctor: I'm sorry but you are anything but a regular Pegasus/

Ditzy: (Blushes) anyway, while I was flying out of nowhere a huge storm of wind came and made and made me lose control. I was flown in every direction, there was nothing I could do but be pushed and pulled by the wind. Then when I thought all was done for I saw some sort of forest. When I had the chance I dove down headfirst into the trees to be free of that awful storm. Luckily I landed on a tree branch. I thought I was safe but all of a sudden the tree branch snapped and I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground a piece of the branch hit my head but before I passed out I saw a red stallion running towards me. And that was it. The next thing I knew I was in a bed safely indoors from the storm.

Doctor: so that stallion, that was him?

Ditzy: ya it was. So he told me what happened. How he saw me crash and saved me from the storm. He said I could stay in his house until the storm passed. We talked for hours, well I did most of the talking, and he just smiled and listened. And we've talked ever since.

Doctor: Wow no-wonder why you want to keep your promise.

Ditzy: of course how could I not.

Doctor: well then I should thank him when we meet.

Ditzy: (confused) why?

Doctor: for saving my assistant. (Looks away) and the pony I care about the most

Ditzy: Doctor? (Surprised)

Doctor: Now then we better get going. Don't want to lose him do we? (Walks ahead nervously)

Ditzy: (rolls eyes) Oh, Doctor

(At Twilights house)

Ditzy: Here we are.

Doctor: A tree (stares in disbelief) she lives in a tree?

Ditzy: More of a tree slash library but ya.

Doctor: humf fancy that! Let's go.

Ditzy: (knocks on door and it opened) Hello anypony home?

Twilight sparkle: HOLDON ILL BE THERE IN A SECOND!

Ditzy: (looks around and saw a sleepy spike) Awwwww!

Doctor: What is it Ditzy? (Walks over)

Ditzy: Isn't he cute?

(The Doctor looks at spike)

Spike: (wakes up and sees them staring at him) AHHHH! (Scared and jumps under his blanket)

Ditzy: AHHH! (Fell back)

Doctor: Whoa, Whoa Calm down everypony!

Twilight sparkle: Spike? Spike what's wrong? (Worried rushes down stares)

Spike: Twilight! Who are they?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure. Who are you?

Doctor: How rude of me! Let me introduce myself, I Am Doctor Whoves. But you can call me Doctor. And this is my assistant Ditzy Doo. (Pushes her in front of him)

Ditzy: heh, heh Nice to meet you.

Twilight sparkle: Gasp* Oh I know you! You're the mailpony with the funny eyes!

Ditzy: yup that's me. Hey have you seen Big Macintosh?

Twilight sparkle: Oh ya he's out back reading right now.

Ditzy: REALY? Can you take us to him?

Twilight sparkle: Sure, follow me (Walks to the back door with the doctor and Ditzy following close behind)

(On the back porch)

Twilight: There he is over there. (Pointed to Big Macintosh sitting on the grass reading a book)

Doctor: Well we'll leave you to alone now. Come along Ms. Twilight, I have a few questions for you. (Pushes Twilight towards the door)


End file.
